Alone and Togheter CielxOC
by Esutaa
Summary: A girl who has lost everything starts a new life with a demon she made a contract with. Set in present time. Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1: Losing

"Come on Sharon! The plane will leave without us!" yelled my mother. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled back and ran to my mother. I had been staring a little to long at souvenir shop.

"If I would have known."

I grabbed my backpack and ran to my father, mother and best friend Tessa.

"Would I have warned them?"

"Let's go to the plane Shashie!" Tessa said. "Do you want to stop calling me that? It sounds so stupid!" I said embarassed.

"Would I have stopped them?"

They checked our tickets and let us through.

"Would I have tried to save everyone?"

We got on the plane and searched for our seats. We found them and settled ourselves in them following the safety instructions.

"Would I have lived as a hero?"

The plane took off.

"Would all the faces that I love be with me?"

After a while we took off our safety belts, and started listening to music.

"Would I have led a normal life?"

Then suddenly a violent shock. "W-What was that?" Tessa said. "Please do not panic. Our right engine was hit by a flock of birds. I will begin with an emergency landing!" said the voice of the pilot.

"Probably not."

My mother cried and clung to me and my father. Tessa called her family on her mobile phone and held me tight.

"I would never have prevented it."

BAM! There went the second engine. My mother started screaming. My father's face was ashen. I was in shock and crying. Tessa also cried and said goodbye to her family.

"They would have never been saved."

A loud bang and everything went black.

"I lost something I'll never get back again."


	2. Chapter 2: Lonely

"She has been really lucky!"  
>voices. "Yes, but on the other hand she hasn't been lucky at all!."<br>who are they? What happened?  
>"That plane was so badly damaged I was suprised there was someone still alive!."<br>I moaned. "She's waking up!"  
>"Oh yeah, I remember." I blinked my eyes. "There was something wrong with the plane."<br>I tried to get up. "Don't! You should lay down! You have a concussion, several broken ribs and a broken arm! You must stay in your bed until everything is fully recovered!" said one of the nurses at my bedside. "Mom, Dad, my best friend Tessa. Where are they? Are they all right?"  
>The nurses looked at me with pity. I knew it.<br>"They're gone." I whispered as I felt tears streaming down my cheeks.  
>"I'm sorry." said the nurses both at the same time.<p>

Everything felled empty. Nobody came to visit me. Besides my parents and best friend I had no relatives or friends. My parents were both only children and their parents were long deceased. My best friend's parents were not there. Well, nobody knew who they were. She was abandoned at an orphanage, she considered them her family.  
>Okay, one of my teachers did come to visit but it just didn't feel the same. It felt the same as a nurse or doctor came into my room for yet another check-up or for the umpteenth time to give a shot. I really felt incredibly lonely. It hurt so much. At night it was even worse. I cried. "Please let me have people to love." I whispered pleadingly.<p>

"I could arrange that." said a voice. I turned my head and saw a boy about my age maybe a little younger. His left eye, from my point of vieuw, was covered by an eye patch. The other was blood red. And behind him stood a butler.


	3. Chapter 3: Contract

"Who are you?" I asked the boy. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive and this is Sebastian Michaelis my butler." We are demons." He said.

...

"Good night!" I said as I lay back and closed my eyes. "YOU ARE NOT DREAMING!" yelled Ciel angry. I opened my eyes, but I refused to look at them. That has to be yet another stupid hallucination caused by those drugs, "I thought. I heard one of the two walking around the bed. It was the boy with the eyepatch." You are not dreaming or halucinating." He said, as he pinched my cheek. "AU!" I cried. "What was that for?" I yelled at him. "That's the way you people do that right? You pinch yourself and when it hurts then it means you're in reality and when it doesn't hurt you're dreaming. "He said. I looked at him annoyed." Anyway, now you know I'm not a dream, we can get on with what we really came for. You just said you wanted people who will love you right? "He asked. I sighted." That's right. "I said." What would you do if I say that I could fullfill your wish?, "said Ciel." I would send you to a madhouse.  
>"I said." I'm not lying. "Ciel said." And how can you prove that? "I asked.<p>

"Demons do not lie." said the butler suddenly. I looked at him in surprise. Surprised because he was silent the whole time and surprised because he said something even though his master didn't order him. And surprised because he said something stupid. "How would I be able to believe you! You guys are demons!"  
>Ciel sighed. "This is harder than I thought." "Why don't you just try? You don't have much to lose anyway." Ciel said.<br>... "Well maybe one thing." "What?" I asked. "You have to pay a price for a contract with a demon, you must give your soul to the demon when the job is done." Ciel said.

I was thinking. I can do it. Like Ciel said I don't have much to lose anyway. But then I'll have to edit my wish. Cause I don't want to die when I have people to love again.

"Okay, I'll do it." "But I want to edit my wish." I said. "Go ahead." Ciel said. "I want to get people who love me until death separates us ." "Then therefore the contract is sealed." ciel said.  
>And then everything went black ones again.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Lost

Chapter 4: Lost

When I woke up they were gone. "Maybe it wass a dream." I thought. "Mrs. Nightfall it's time for your shower." said a nurse who came in. "I'm allowed to?" I asked surprised. "Yes, your wounds heald faster than expected. So you can take a shower." she said with a smile.

She took me to a small bathroom next to my room. There was a toilet, a sink and a small shower. Nothing more. "I will help you undress." said the nurse.

After I was undressed I went to a little chair in the shower and sat down. The nurse took the showerhead and water flowed over me. Then she let me alone. I grabbed a bottle of soap and began to scrub myself. I went to my chest and noticed something. There was a strange sign between my breasts. It was a circle with little sharp point around it and in the middle was a sort of flower-shaped sign. I touched it with my fingers. "So it wasn't a dream." I thought. "Are you done yet?" asked the nurse. "Almost." I called back. I grabbed the shampoo and gently began washing my hair, there was still a bandage around my head. I tried my best to keep the bandages around my waist, arm, leg and head dry. But they still got soaked wet. "I'm done." I called the nurse. "Okay!". she said as she entered the small bathroom with a bandage kit. "So. Let's refresh the wet bandages." she said and began removing the wet bandages, with a few yelps of pain because of me. "You're wounds do heal really fast. If it continues like this you may go home in a few days." the nurse said cheerfully.

Home?

But I have no home.

Where the hell should I go?


	5. Chapter 5: Leaving

Chapter 5: Leaving

I lay in my bed worrying. They had told me I would be able to home in two days. But where could I go? The house of my parents would probably get put on sale and I will be sent to an orphanage. With that thought I began to worry even more. My entier live I had been an only child. I had often begged for a brother or sister, but getting about twenty little brothers and sister would be way to much. I sighed. This will be tough.

The last two days were filled with the last examinations. The all went well so I was told to be fully healty again.

The day of my departure had come. I was awakened by the nurse. She gave me new clothes, the clothes I wore on the plane had been ripped, and walked away. I changed into my new clothes and began to put the few possessions of mine, they had found in the wreckage of the plane, in a plastic bag they had given me. The nurse gave me some food and wanted to go away. "Madam when will I leave to the orphanage?" I asked. "Orphanage? Oh Darling! I forgot to say! How stupid of me! You won't go to the orphanage!" I looked at her in confusion. "It appears that a good friend of your father wants to adopt you!  
>He can be here any moment, "she said happily. There was a ringtone going off." I'm sorry that's me. "Said the nurse." Hello? Oh hi! Oh yeah? Okay! We'll be there! "She snapped her phone shut." Talk about timing, he is here already! "She said happy. I quickly ate my food and went after the nurse to the main hall. I felt nervous, what if he turns out to be child molester? "Don't be stupid!" I thought as I gave myself a slap. "He is your father's friend, he has to be nice!...right?<p>

But wait my father's friends already have children and a busy life. Which one of them would be stupid enough to adopt me?

When we arrived at the desk in the mainhall I saw a tall man in black suit with blue/grayish hair.

"No."

and an eye patch.

"That's impossible!"

Behind him was a butler.

"What the ..."

"Hello, Sharon Nightfall, I'm a friend of your father and would like to adopt you and help you to ease the traumatic experience you experienced. My name is

"HOW?"

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"EEEEEEEEEEHHH ?"


	6. Chapter 6: The road to home

We got into a taxi after Sebastian threw my bag with my few belongings in it, in the trunk.

The taxi drove off.  
>I sat next to Ciel and looked up to the suddenly grown Ciel from the corner of my eye. "Um, may I ask something?" I asked. "Later when we have arrived at my house." he said. I mumbled an okay and started staring out the window.<p>

After about one hour drive, we arrived in a large residential area. I looked around. I had never seen such large houses before! We stopped at one of the biggest houses. "How rich are you actually?" I asked surprised, when I also saw a pool in the backyard from the car window. "Let's say that I had a large amount of money in my human life." "Have you been human?" I asked surprised. But I didn't get a answer.

After we had paid the taxi driver we went inside. I got a tour of the house and eventually got to see my room. It was a really big room. Compared to this my last one room was a shack. "Do you like it?" Ciel asked. "Yes, it's only a little bit big for my taste.""I will let some people look at it."Ciel said. "Sebastian will call you when dinner's ready." Having said that, he left my room.

I looked around my room. The walls were burgundy, my favourite color. There was a large four-poster bed. In one corner stood a desk with a laptop and in the corner on the opposite of the room was a sofa and TV. I also found my own walk-in closet and bathroom. I walked to my four-poster bed and lay down on it. "Wow, he spoiled me." I thought. I rolled my head to the side, on my nightstand I saw a picture of me and my parents. I took it from the nightstand and held it up. I rubbed the sign above my breasts. "Dad would be furious if he knew of the sign above my breasts." I thought with a smile. But it didn't take long for new tears to come, and I fell asleep crying.


	7. Chapter 7: Bathtime

I was awakened by a knock on my door. "Who's there?" I asked half asleep. "The maid is here with some new clothes for you" I heard a female voice say." 'Even more new clothes.' "Come inside." I said. A woman of about my deceased mother's age came in with in one hand clothes and shoes in her other hand. She put the clothes on the chair and put the shoes under the chair. "Let's take the hospital clothes off and putt you in the bath. I think you should put that picture back on the nightstand cause it will get wet in the bathtub." I didn't notice that I was pressing the picture to my chest. I placed the picture carefully back on the nightstand, while the maid filled the bathtub. I walked into the bathroom and undressed. I gave my hospital clothes to the maid. Then I stepped into the warm water. It was lovely soothing warm water. I scrubbed my body until the hospital smell was gone and washed my hair again. After that I let myself relax in the warm water. I almost fell asleep. Luckily the maid got me out of the bath in time. She gave me my new clothes so I could get dressed. The clothes consisted of a simple black dress to just above the knees and a blue jacket. There were also a black legging and blue ballet flats.

The maid entered the bathroom to style my hair. Or actually to brush my hair because she didn't do much more. "I'll take you to the dining hall." said the maid. "Wasn't Sebastian going to call me?" I asked. "He's a bit busy."said the maid, and led me down to de dining hall.

When we arrived at de dining hall the maid opened the door for dining room was huge as well! There were several paintings and chandeliers. There was a red carpet and on the carpet was a long dining table with delicious food. And sitting in one of the chairs of the dining table was a boy around the age of 13, called Ciel Phantomhive.

"WTF?"


End file.
